Rekindling of the Red
Rekindling of the Red if the fifth game of the Tails of Azeroth series. The next update will be release in the end of February. Information : Rekindling of the Red is inspired by the UE3 Tech demo created by Auril in 2012. What's new Patchnotes for 0.80b New animations: -Alexstrasza and the blacksmiths (Dwarf+Human) -Alexstrasza and the cultists (3 humans) -Imara and her worgs (moved from last xxxmas and updated in gallery) Other stuff: -added another 1 scene to gallery Patchnotes for 0.70b New animations: * -Alexstrasza+Toy/Worg * -Imara+Worg * -Jaina+Draenei * -Updated Draenei+Draenei+Alexstrasza basement scene * -Updated Grelok+Alexstrasza scene * -Stormy+2 NightElf futa Updated Patchnotes for 0.60b *-Mana-heart now tracks progress in the inventory screen and unlocks first ability after enough cum is consumed (only first ability available for now) *-Added scene with goblin bartender on the beach *-Added scene with The Betrayer (requires first ability, fire breath, to find) *-Animation with the movie script reading draenei is now complete *-Added scene with death knights *-Added scene of Captain Black punishing his promiscuous daughter Patchnotes for 0.50b * -Added the Admiral Ripsnarl scene on the pier to conclude Captain Black's quest (for now) * -Added a scene featuring Alexstrasza and a certain pink haired draenei with one of the most wanted orcs (use beach chair) * -Added a quest helping Hemet featuring 2 new scenes (enter open basement hatch in town) * -Added progress bar for mana gained from being c*mmed in and 3 unlockable abilities (no content yet) Patchnotes for 0.41b * Fix for some glitch. Patchnotes for 0.40b * ... Patchnotes for 0.35b * Jaina x Orc * Alextrasza x Orc (A pretty big one) * Alextrasza x 2 humans Major info => read the warning before the array and the text after the array, this is important. Press N to toggle speedhack. Walkthrough 1. The game starts with a cinematic and small bunch of h-scenes variations. 2. After all these scenes, exit the cavernm follow the road on your right and talk to the man near to the horse at the enter of the city. 3. Go on your steps and follow the left path (With few floor lamp.), you will see a Draeneï working in his "garden", talk to him and enter in the house and interact with the F-Draeneï. 4. You need to find a place for hide yourself after you wake up, go on your right and "interact" in the small place where's the barrels are. Tips : After this scene, you can interact with the Draeneï for a small .. thing 5. Exit the cellar and go to the city you seen before, you must see Jaina. A dialog begin .. and some scenes too. At this moment, the game is splitted in several different quest and a lot of optional scenes. New mecanic : *You need to unlock the 1st ability if you want to complete some quest or scene. (How up it ? Just do H-Scene, you can check the progression in your inventory. (Check the hearth) ) Jaina's Quest 1 Jaina request you something strong and pretty massive, go to the place of the city, left of the bar. When you enter in this house, a small cine with a Tauren (Trebor) broke a shelf begin .. find him front of the house, talk to him for a special work. 2 Return in Jaina’s house (1 on the screen), a girl would say to you you can't come for the moment, then, go to the second house (2 on the screen), the door is now opened, go up the stairs for a little suprise. Reward : Alexstrasza x Human (Alexander ?) (2 variations) Now, go on the balcony and jump in Jaina house for the next. Reward : Jaina x Trebor (2 variations) 3 You need to unlock the 1st ability to continue Jaina want a new thing, pretty vicious, for meet him, exit the city and go on the road that goes up, you must see ivy, burn it with the interaction if you have the ability. 4 Follow the path and turn on your right and do some negociation with the Orc. Reward : Alexstrasza x Orc (2 variations) 5 After the scene, you can return to Jaina’s house a new time for the newest reward. Reward : Jaina x Orc (2 variations) IC 6 Jaina want even more, especially a Draeneï. Join the Draeneï who trapped you in the cellar, you will find a vial on the ground, pick it. 7 Go front of the city and behind the gallows on your left you must see an underground path, jump in. 8 Now, enter in the first chamber and help the Draenei. NB : You can take the tauren dildo on the bed, you can tread it with the Draeneï in the [[#OPS3|''Optional scene 3]] ! '''This is the end of the quest actually' Elf Quest 1 Go to the bar located south of the square and talk to the barman. 2 After it, go back on your steps , you must see a opened cellar door, enter in. 3 Exit the cellar and follow the path right of the pub, at the end of the port, you can see an Orc strangle a human, go on, Alexstrasza will listen the threat. 4 Go in the inn, up the stairs and talk to the Elf, she gives you her suit to deceive the Orc. (Don’t need the Walktrough for the next steps, this is pretty easy to finish.) REWARD : Lockpick (Item) Ripsnarl Quest 1 When you are front of the inn, you can see a second big house on your right, pass the door and a kinky cine start with Jennifer and a Worgen. 2 The captain ask you to find a solution to force Jennifer and the Worgen to leave the house. Approach the fireplace, take the wood, open your inventory and use it near the fireplace. 3 Great ! Now, go up the stairs, enter in the last chamber and try to open the chest. You can’t definity open it, that’s pretty sad. 4 Return to the Captain, after this conversation, he talk about a place on the beach. 5 To get your hands on the item, check around the square an house with a Tauren vendor, go upstairs, you can interact with one of the bookshelves. Well done, you got it ! Now follow the path to join the port and before you leave the city, go front of, to join a restaurant and use your card next to the barman. When it's finally done, you can leave the city from the port, turn right where is the beach, continue and you finally see a goblin. 6 When you are in this area, go a little further and lie on a lounger, read the note the Orc placed. 7 Now, interact with the basket near Jennifer, Alexstrasza steal the key. 8 Return to the house with the Captain, upstairs and open the chest. 9 Talk to the captain, he ask you to fill the bottle by going to the termite hill. For doing it, leave the city by the first entrance you’ve seen Jaina, turn on your right, go near the dead tree and when the game tell you for an interaction, use the bottle in your inventory. For information, you can continue down, a new H-Scene is unlocked with the Orc encountered on the beach and the Draeneï (Ruby?) in the cave. (There are two Night Elves near this cave.) 10 When the task is finished, speak to the Captain one more time, rendezvous near the big ship in the port, use the bottle on the barrel. (To your left.) 11 Return to Captain' house, he's waiting for you, talk to him and he must give you a treasure map. You can go upstairs to see a H-scene Hemet Quest 1 IC 2 IC 3 IC 4 IC 5 IC 6 IC Imara's quest 1 Go to the higher House of the city (near Jaina's house, on your right if you leave it) and talk with the Draeneï 2 Leave the city since the original entrance, go on your right, follow the road and burn the ivy (You need the 1st ability), use the item near the dog and return to Imara's house, interact with her desk, go upstair and interact again now with the door for the H-Scene Optional scenes on the map 1 Return in the cellar where you got caught and interact with the Draeneï. 2 Front of the house where you leave the cellar, there is a lake with an Elf, talk to him. 3 In the house on your right when you leave the shop the 1st time you've seen Trebor, you can find a scene with a Lightforged Draenei. She ask you for a new dildo against her worgen dildo (Go to Jaina's Quest section STEP 8) If you complete the exchange, come back in your cave (the spawn of the game) and use the item near the sofa. 4 Go near to the humans and Lynnistra below the courtyard 5 Go on the private beach and talk with the bartender Secret Scenes 1 Tips : You need your first ability and finish Ripsnarl Quest. If the Captain gave you a tresure map, then you can follow these steps. First, go to the path where did you meet the Orc against the pole. 2 If you haven't did it, you need to burn the ivy with your 1st ability 3 Now, near a dead tree, you can loot the Skull of Guldan in a chest. 4 After you got it, turn back to the crossroad and go on your left. You must see another ivy 5 Repeat the action and past it, walk a bit and jump in the water. 6 Behind the boulder, you can sneak out on a secret path. 7 Burn the ivy, go up and use the skull of Gul'dan on the altar. Reward : Alexstrasza x Illidan Known bugs Trivia